


Theory of Chaos and Normalcy

by ShookspeareWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, Modern Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room (Marvel), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShookspeareWriter/pseuds/ShookspeareWriter
Summary: A story where the Captain aspires for normalcy but chaos seems to be always finding its way to his door, one of them includes a beautiful man with blue eyes, and bit of issues here and there -  from an an affinity for tabloids and crashing wedding parties and dancing without a care on dancefloors, to downing shots that can rival Cap's unrivaled score of 'alcohol tolerance'. It was going to be trouble alright, and trouble, as it turns out, lives right on his floor.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. For Freedom and Tabloids

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic related novella. Hopefully it blooms into something beautiful; well, quite frankly, I wasn't exactly too happy at how the MCU handled the narrative of my boiiis, Steve and Bucky. This is my way of healing my post-endgame (yes, some people move on from that film but not us... not us) wounds. It's a semi AU; basically dealing with a modern bucky barnes (don't be fooled by modern, we'll be seeing things that scream TWS soon enough) and our dear old capsicle! Here we go...
> 
> To anyone who will be kind enough to read my work, thank you. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first ever chapter, consider me nervous. Leave comments if you wish, will update as soon as I can.

“Looks like you’re a free, law-abiding citizen of New York, Cap.” Fury gives Steve a stare-down. Steve stands taller, defiance strong in his stance, squared shoulders and a ‘devil-may-care’ glare. How fury manages such glare back with only one eye would always be a mystery to Steve. Fury’s one eye narrowing down to Steve’s as he throws the folder on his desk. It was Steve’s files. His new identity, security details, all proof of his existence as a citizen of this country. It holds all proof that Steve was capable of living on his own, not under SHIELD’s watch or even at the Avengers Tower; in other words, it’s his ticket to normalcy.

Steve goes for the folder only for Fury to push one finger on the folder, holding it firmly down. Steve stops, exhaling an exasperated breath. He raises his chin indignantly; he was expecting a catch before he could grab the folder that holds a bit of normalcy he desperately craved so much. There was always a catch. “This is just your cover Rogers. We still need the Captain.” And it wasn’t a question from Fury, nor was it a suggestion. Steve is and will always will be Captain America. Of course, Steve knows this. It was a compromise, a middle ground and it was the best option he had. The Avengers was his family, don’t get him wrong, it still is. It’s just, ever since he woke up, he never had time to actually see Brooklyn. He didn’t had the time to re-adjust his mind in front of the new world he lived in. Steve kept moving even every inch of him is telling him to stop, to pause. He didn’t had time to mourn of the time he have lost, to mourn the people that must have been worried sick. He wasn’t able to mourn the loss of chance, and if he was being brave; death would’ve been kinder.

It was 70 years for everyone else, it was just days for Steve when he woke up. He thought, when he woke up, it was just a few days prior, he was some punk in Brooklyn. He had a date, and his date have moved on, just like everything else. Now it’s been almost three years and yet everything still didn’t settle well. Steve quickly squashes the gnawing sensation down to the darkest pit of his consciousness. He can take those out later, at night. He’ll have his own place, and finally the privacy to mourn. 

Fury lets go of the folder. And with all the thoughts that was consuming Steve right now, he almost bolts out of the office, avoiding Fury’s calculating stare. He walks towards the parking lot, another perk that he got over this new world. His own ride, it wasn’t the one he had back in Germany but Tony told him that he might be interested in it. And he bought it. He sees his bike, he puts his helmet on and he takes a deep breathe. Once he leaves the basement garage of SHIELD, it was going to be the first time he’ll have his own time. He jumped through a lot of hoops to get this into fruition. And it was finally here.

Steve revved he engine an it roars to life. His grip tightens as the parking gates open and then he feels the air of the city hit his face. Unsavory sure, but it’s the air that promised him his own autonomy. He’s out, sort of. Steve looks up, he sees the Stark tower, well, Avengers tower now for all intents and purposes. Tony offered, on multiple occasions, a place for him there but he wanted a place of his own. Somewhere he could be just him. As much as he was Captain America, Steven Grant Rogers was still him, dominantly.

Natasha helped Steve find this place. It wasn’t ostentatious, not too grimey, not too modern but not too old timer either. It was just enough, simple enough to be called a home but not too lonely and isolated. It was within reach. Natasha said it screamed ‘him’, that the place screamed Steve Rogers. And whatever that may mean, Steve knows it will be good. 

The apartment comes into view, a brownstone apartment. Subdivided to fit many tenants. It was a brownstone style of building, homey, with a cream colored walls and dark windows with flowers on it. Steve feels his heart hammer excitedly, just a few minutes now. He parks his bike on the sidewalk, checking both lanes that this was allowable. He hears the sound of people talking, birds chirping, the sun was warm but not too hot, he hears chatter and a bit of pets around. It was a lived place. He steps off his bike, jingling the priced keys on his finger. And he can’t help but whistle and have a beat to his walk.

His electronic phone, ‘smart phone rogers or better just phones’ as Tony would joke, rings. A perk of the modern world that Steve actually liked. He grabs it out of his pocket as he walks up the stairs, tapping one key and hearing the door click open. Steve smiles. He checks his phone and he sees a message from Natasha. 

_ThatRedHead: How’s the bachelor pad, Rogers? :)_

He smirks as he walks up the elevator, only to see an old woman walk to it. It was a small elevator and he looks at the stairs on the far left. “After you, ma’am” he smiles warmly and presses the floor she was on. Nodding and making his way out, he takes the stairs, two steps at a time. Third floor, left side of the hallway, apartment door 3FA; Steve thinks quietly. He lands on the third floor, taking his phone out to reply to Natasha. He smirks as he turns the corner.

_SmithsonianFossil: Guess who’s finally he-_

Steve wasn’t able to finish his text as he fulls on slams on something. His phone drops on the floor, and he hears a loud gasp and a groan, followed by items flying everywhere. 

“Shit, okay wow that hurts. Did I bump on a wall, Jesus. Oooow-wie.” Steve’s eyes widen, watching the man grab his elbow and rub it a bit. As usual, Steve still can’t estimate his own self in a social setting. “Oh god, I am so sorry.” He ducks down, picked his phone and help pack the items that scattered on the floor. Perfect, it was his first day on this apartment, and he was already such a klutz. Bull in a China shop, Rogers, bull in a china shop.

“Hey, it’s okay man.” The man’s voice sounded amused, soft, rugged, and husky. Get it together, Rogers. “I know but I oughta watch where I go don’t I?” He replies, head ducked as he grabs his phone. Steve hears the man chuckle. Were chuckles supposed to sound that good? Steve sighs and his hands land on a magazine. Picking it up, he notices the front page, it was his face and Nat’s, no doubt. ‘Captain America; the most eligible bachelor in the world. Find out if he’s dating the Black Widow or if he can date you! page 17’ Steve can’t help but smirk and chuckle. The things that people can come up with today.

The man he bumped into grabs the magazine and Steve finally braves to look at him. Oh boy, Steve was in trouble. Steve’s eyes does a double take, taking in what he sees. The guy’s hair was a little long, falling around his chin, a bit of a stubble (that does wonders for him, by the way), and eyes that are blue… the kind of blue you see when the ocean ravages the shore. Yeah, this was trouble. Steve can feel the smirk that Nat will give him if she saw this exchange right now. 

“This is uhhh” he clears his throat and puts the magazine in a bag. “My sister, she’s a huge fan of the Cap” he takes a deep breath and sighs. A light hint of pink touches the man’s cheeks, probably from being caught at reading this type of reading material. “I’m Bucky by the way, you’re the new guy? Mrs. Parker can’t stop talking about the apartment finally being filled out all weekend” he rambles. And Steve smiles, guess he was expected to arrive. “I’m Ste…” he pauses a little. Protocol name he got was Stefan, Stefan Grant. Smart work, SHIELD. Some normalcy. “Stefan. I’m Stefan” the lying was not comfortable, that’s a fact. But if he wants the normalcy, he needed the cover or so Natasha says. Bucky nods, eyes a little calculating, a playful smirk still on his lips. Guess it was working, huh, _Fury you son of a gun_. “Cool name, Stefan.” Bucky chuckles as he shakes Steve’s hand. 

Bucky had a firm grip, indicates how strong he is, not bad. A little calloused, so either a heavy gym type of guy or does heavy work, squared shoulders, probably from training or some heavy sport. Steve towered Bucky by over two or three inches, but Bucky was the type to make sure he’s not the type to fall behind on any category. Eyes set straight, looking right at Steve, indicates confidence and authority maybe. Jesus, Steve was hanging around Nat too much for observing this much. Steve lets go, feeling the warmth of Bucky’s hand ghost on his skin.

“They’re not dating by the way.” Steve suddenly blurts out, he was never keen on awkward silences. “What?” Bucky looks up at Steve, was he staring at Steve’s chest? Was there something wrong with his shirt? “Oh, uh. The Widow and Cap?” He supplies as Steve shuffles on his feet. “I mean, Widow can’t be with Captain America, I’m guessing it’s just some rumor, Hawkeye and the Widow though, I’d ship that.” Steve nods to himself, because reality was, Clint and Natasha were truly endgame. 

Bucky smirks and the humor dances on his lips. “You’re a fan aren’t you?” He adds to which the idea makes Steve laugh heartily, Bucky joins in. “No, I don’t think so?” He says softly. “Shame, I’d ship you with Cap” Bucky tilts his head, wait is this flirting? It was wasn’t it? “That’s not gonna happen, but I’d ship Cap with you.” He retorts to which Bucky blushes full on. Steve, one. Bucky, zero. Bucky shakes his head with a laugh. “I better get going, thanks for helping me out Stefan, and welcome on behalf of the building. We’re a solid bunch here, nothing too weird.” He adds as he walks to his door. 

Steve smiles, not a bad first day on his normal life. He walks to his door, glancing at Bucky one last time but he wasn’t expecting the guy to be glancing back as well. He nods and Bucky just smiles back and closes his door. He was in trouble. Downright, he was. There were a few new messages on his phone. Closing the door and putting down his keys, he checks first Natasha’s messages.

_ThatRedHead: Did you forget how to send again? You sent your messages too early.  
ThatRedHead: I’m telling this to Clint  
ThatReadHead: He’s choking on pizza_

Steve snorts, and shakes his head. Of course that’s what Nat would think first hand. He quickly types up a reply. 

_SmithsonianFossil: I bumped into one of the tenants, he was kind. No weird neighbors, I’m in my flat now, Thanks Natasha. :)  
ThatRedHead: No weird neighbors… yet ;)  
ThatRedHead: Send us photos of you in the flat  
ThatRedHead: Clint wants to visit  
BullseyeBlondie: Y E S I D O_

And just like that, Steve finally has his first moment of freedom since waking up from the ice. Normalcy, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; we'll see Steve's apartment and more shenanigans from his dear friends!
> 
> Edit; I did a minor edit, my mind was swirling earlier - I changed the intended coverup name for Steve to Stefan. I don't know why I did a Stefano lmao I see you guys reading. Hopefully I'm doing alright.


	2. First I was afraid, I was petrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An iconic trio, a bit of sherlock, wine, and pizza, and a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stay away from this, added another chapter; sometimes in writing things reveal themselves. It might start as a meet-cute and a bit of adorable fluff from the boys but this chapter well, just read to find out.
> 
> And this chapter is longer too, so. ^_^

Steve smiles a little to himself little recalling the minor interaction on his floor, burying down the surfacing guilt for using Stefan as his name. Not now, it’s for everyone’s safety anyway. _‘Might also be for your own safety, we don’t know who we can trust.’_ As Natasha would put it. He did, however, like the man’s name. Bucky, odd because the name suited him well. Reminds him of some president named Buchanan. He looks over to his left, a small cabinet stand that had dangles for keys and a jacket and a few other things he could easily be put down, he sees a few magazines that was obviously Nat’s choices and sees a few laughable tabloids of silly rumors about the Avengers. ‘Science brothers or secret lovers?! Find out if Stark and Banner are really together! Is Miss Pots devastated?!’, ‘The nasty breakup of Thor and Jane, are they really over?! Is this the new Brad Pitt and Jennifer Anniston?’, and the recent one, the same copy Bucky had earlier, there’s a post it stuck to that tabloid with Nat’s handwriting; ‘they call us romancers, Steve!’. It makes Steve chuckle, the new media’s taste for personal lives is gravely morose. Steve will never understand it. 

He mentally sighs, the public knew about Peggy, but they don’t know the rest. If they only knew the truth about Steve, these tabloids would have a field day. Truth be told, Bucky was a looker. And he would definitely break Steve’s jaw if he does not stop staring. He was partially glad though, Bucky seemed to see him as a civilian, just some ordinary guy from Brooklyn. 

The phone buzzes loudly breaking Steve’s reverie. Sighing out loud, and decidedly ignoring the phone altogether, Steve begins to look around, finally admiring the place. It has a soft yellow cream color. A small hallway filled with shelves, stacked of books he acquired in the tower, a few of his friend’s recommendations adore the shelves. It leads into a cozy living room. In it’s center, a large L couch that could fit more than four, no doubt Natasha’s choice. Leather, deep reddish brown in color that was placed comfortably in front of a fireplace. On it’s left next to the window, a television that would surely take a few of his time on how to operate (probably Tony’s jab at how he deals with the tech of today, _damn you Stark_ ), and a record player with a few records on its foot. That was something he felt grateful for. Music during his time rang different, it was much more his tempo. His fingers touch the player, down to the stack of records. Familiar names of singers and song titles that remind him of memories. Steve quickly moves away, not right now. 

He walks further in to see the kitchen with a small table. A marble top, clean white cabinets that matches the cream yellow of the walls. Simple, quiet, but not too sad. The color matches everything. Each drawer and cabinet filled with sufficient appliances to cook for himself, this was something will not get used too. One that he might need help in, so many buttons. From boiling everything to having choices on meals that needed certain styles of everything, welcome to the twenty-first century Rogers. As a poor, young man in Brooklyn back then, this was just a grand way to live. 

He shakes his head and smiles. Nat did an amazing job. He enters his the bedroom and stares in awe, a pale blue colored wall, a bed big enough for him, a cozy chair by the window adorned with dark blue curtains with white layering. And to top it all off, Nat gathered all his art materials and placed it neatly near an easel, a small stand shelf that is filled with art materials he could use, and on top of it, his sketchbook, the one he’s got himself buried in during his free time. Focusing on his bed, he laughs as he sees one pillow named Capsicle. Right to the very edge of his bed lays his shield, comfortably wrapped in its casing. A reminder of who he is beyond this walls of comfort. He walks to the taunting walk-in closet, a little purse of his lips and he opens it. No doubt, another Tony thing, it was filled with much clothes. And then he sees drawers and there it was, sleepwear that was full Avengers merchandise that one could find at the mall centers. He belts out a loud laugh in seeing a onesie inspired by his costume. There was a note on top of the drawer. ‘Some of the shirts are a size too small Rogers, thank me later. - TS’ shaking his head and taking out the note with him, he walks over to the far corner and checks out his bathroom, it was a standard bathroom; spacious enough for him and it was all just white tiles. This part he was glad of the mundaneness of it. God Bless his friends, but sometimes a key to normalcy is the ordinariness of things.

Earning another sigh, a fond one, he decides to reply to his friends, hearing it relentlessly buzz on where it was placed. As if on cue; his phone rings once more and he picks it up. “So I take it you like what you see Stefan?” Natasha asks, a smile apparent from her voice. “What’s that?” He says in reflex thinking about the guy he met in the hallway. Nope, he wont share that with Nat, not yet. Clearing his throat, and his mind of stormy blue eyes. “Ha ha Nat. Uh yeah, the apartment, Nat. It’s lovely. Thanks for the player by the way and the art station in my room. Nice touch.” He chuckles. “Did you see Tony’s contribution?” Nat quickly retorts that earns him a hearty laugh from Steve. And just like that, Steve was officially filled with the excitement of having a bit of privacy. Somewhat, at least.

As the day melted to a quiet warm breeze, the lights outside Steve’s apartment began to fade into a orangey late afternoon glow. He was finishing up in putting away the dishes and the rest of the kitchenware, something his ma would always do back then, it was therapeutic as she’d say. He pushes down the nostalgia and longing as he hears Natasha talk about some lady in accounting. She was on speaker for a few hours whenever Steve would need help on sorting a few things. He struggled with the coffee machine that Tony bought him. A simple black coffee should not have that many buttons to get to. Nat was amused by the whole situation. The modern world is something else. 

Nat was probably at some public place, Steve could hear Nat walking around, it sounded like a busy street. “Lillian, you know she hasn’t given up her interest in you.” Of course she won’t, sheesh. “Nat, come on, lip piercing. I’m sure she’s sweet and all but, I’m still not sure I’m ready to wrap my head around that.” He says in half exasperation and half amusement. The girl was just too young, and that lip piercing, how on God’s would that be comfortable at certain situations. Not that Steve was thinking about that. Not that Steve would be interested anyway, sorry Lillian. 

“I got the pinot, Nat!” Steve suddenly hears Clint. “Shhh!” He hears Natasha say next followed by an audible ‘ow!’, Steve narrows his eyes and straightens his back. He suddenly hears a chuckle that sounded a lot like Sam’s. Oh dear god, Steve prays quietly. “Nat…” he says carefully, hearing a bunch of stifled laughs in the background. “Nat, where are you?” He finishes and he hears a few rustling and a few whispers that sounded like an exchange from Clint and Sam. “What? What was that?” Natasha suddenly asks, feigning ignorance. Yeah, it was happening. “Nat, what are you doing?” Steve finally asks as he smirks, leaning behind the dishwasher, crossing his arms. 

He hears another laugh, this time unabashed and clearly not hiding anymore. “Hi there, Sam. I take it Nat took you and Clint hostage huh?” He speaks to his phone and he hears more whispers happen and then he hears a bit of rustling outside his door. There you go. “Steven, promise me you won’t get mad.” Natasha suddenly says, voice filled with humor and fondness, knowing Steve could never fall angry for that. And just like that, he hears three loud knocks that echoed right to the kitchen. Of course they’d be buzzed in without the keys, unless Nat still had a key here, of course she would. Steve’s head hunches down and he sighs with a chuckle. 

He grabs his phone and ends the call, jogging towards the door as he hears a loud “TRICK OR TREAT” by three full grown human beings. He swings the door open, Clint was leaning by the door frame with two bottles of wine, batting his eyelashes. Sam stood there holding what he could tell was a pack of beer, and on their left was Natasha, smiling softly at Steve. “Got any candy for us mister?” She asks teasingly. They were wearing their ‘incognito get ups’ that clearly was all too obvious. Caps settled down low on Clint and Sam’s heads. Natasha with her red hoodie. 

Ever since Steve met Sam about a month ago at the VA in DC, the two have become dear friends. To Sam, he was just Steve. It was nice. He later on introduced Sam to Natasha and then Clint, the trio have been inseparable ever since. “Hi guys” Steve says fondly with a laugh. Just then Clint and Sam stares at each other then at Steve “At first I was afraid…. I was petrified!” Natasha enters the apartment ducking her head, embarrassed by the way Sam and Clint were acting. Steve looks around the hallway just in case anyone was mortified by such display and luckily it was quiet, and no he won’t admit that he looked at Bucky’s apartment, nope, he didn’t. 

The song was some inside joke, it was a song they played for him at one attempted karaoke night that Steve got a high score on, technically they all got good scores. Natasha stares fondly at the two next to Steve. “Bring them in or they’re gonna go for the high notes out there” she chuckles. “We come bearing gifts!” Clint beams as he points at the bottles of wine. Steve smirks, tapping on their caps, so much for disguises. It’s not like the public knows Sam and Clint anyway. “Housewarming Cap” Clint softly says as he enters the apartment, nudging Steve as he enters. Sam goes in for a hug “Steve, missed you man” he happily says, earning a look from Natasha. “Oh, my bad. Stefan, missed you Stefan.” Sam says, enunciating Stefan way too loudly. “Alright, alright you rowdy kids. Get in before we get in trouble for the noise.” Steve chuckles as he closes the door, glancing one last look at the apartment at the far end of the hallway.

As he locks his door, he hears Sam whistle. “Damn Nat, you truly outdid yourself.” He puts down the 6-pack of beers he brought for Steve. Nat walked over, hands on her hips, chin up high and smiles proudly. “I did alright, the place screams single but not too single” she winks at Steve as she goes for finding glasses to drink on for the presents they brought over. 

“You know what I can’t quite place. Why the heck did Fury name you Stefan? You don’t even look Italian.” Clint laughs as Sam shakes his head with a smile. Nat just chuckles as she pops the bottle of wine. “It was that or George Baron” Nat suddenly tells them and they all laugh. “You are so not a George, Cap” Clint says in fits of laughter. “Jesus, but Stefan Grant?” Sam adds “SHIELD, the top security firm, headed by Fury, decides for Stefan Grant?” They all share a look before losing into another bout of laughter.

“Fury must be having a humorous moment. Tony coming?” Steve asks Nat. That would be truly something though, Tony Stark and Iron Man are one and the same. He was the most public figure in the group apart form Thor. “Hmm well, Tony doesn’t do incognito. And right now, that’s what you need so it’ll be just us for a while.” Nat replies softly. Fair enough, it’s not that he didn’t want Tony’s presence, he missed him. Truth be told. Once you have experienced living with Tony, it was a presence you will miss. So he nods, well, he expected a few unexpected ‘housewarming’ gifts from Tony in the next few days, aka pranks and trinkets that he is sure will get on his nerves much to the amusement of Tony. 

“Say Cap, have you tried your Netflix account yet?” They all crowd in the living room, checking out all the stuff Steve had for his new living situation.

Steve’s heart gives a little squeeze at the sight of his friends, and it’s not the bad kind. He watches his friends all gather up and chatter in the living room. It felt like a resemblance of a home. Some form of new beginning, a fresh start even. Clint’s loud laugh, Sam’s stories, and Nat’s knowing looks and remarks; this was his family now. And it was enough. “Alright, let’s start with something fun.” Sam claps his hands as Clint settles in the floor. “I’m ordering pizza!” Nat adds as Clint smiles fondly at Nat. Steve gives a two a knowing look, seeing Sam giving the same look. 

An entire pizza box later, and a few glasses of tasty wine; Sam and Clint were critiquing the film. The film was called ‘Sherlock Holmes’. “All I’m saying is this actor looks like Tony but with a British accent and it’s making me dizzy. Imagine Tony with a British accent?” Clint points out as Sam laughs. “Man, that’ll be something.” Sam retorts. Nat, sat next to Steve, twirling her own glass of wine, suddenly asks “So, any weird neighbors?” her tone filled with a bit of concern. Wait, does Steve tell about the guy that lives on his floor? Yes? No? “Haven’t met them all yet, but it seems promising.” He nods as he tastes the wine. Nat gives him a calculating look and then she smirks “Alright Rogers, I trust your judgment.” Of course she’d sense something. “So no to Lillian?” She adds that made Steve shake his head with a laugh. “Sorry Natasha, I just don’t think that will work out. I gotta have someone who’s ready for all this, handle all of it, all of me and the stuff I carry with me” he says contemplatively. “You mean the stuff being us?” She points to Clint and Sam. Steve smiles at Nat a little sadly “not what I meant, I just… It’s all this, it’s not easy to take in. I kinda just want someone who have shared life experiences. Plus just imagine it, imagine my hypothetical significant other meeting Tony.” He jokes good-naturedly as Nat thinks and she laughs. “Well that someone will be lucky enough, regardless. But yeah, imagine the nickname the nickname game that Tony will give your future boo.” 

A few more conversations later, Steve was helping the trio clean up. “We oughta visit more often. This place is very quaint man.” Sam tells Steve as they pack up the left over pizzas. Clint pats his back, signaling they have officially cleaned up in the living room. Natasha was leaning close to Clint, Clint who was a little flushed by the alcohol intake, Steve gives Nat a knowing look as she just smirks. “Don’t be a stranger Steve” she whispers as she kisses his cheek. He walks his friends towards the door. Sam turns back to Steve “Running alright? Tomorrow, 5 am, same drill.” He reminds Steve as he nods his head “always gonna be on your left” he adds and Sam chuckles as he taps on his nose.

Leaning by the door, he watches his dear friends go out, taking the elevator by the middle. “Night Stefan!” Clint half yells followed by a hush from Natasha and Sam laughing a little bit. Steve laughs at the name and he hears a quiet click of a door on the far end of the hallway. Did Bucky see him? He smiles and walks back in his apartment. He survived his first day.

Doing a bit of rough sketching, Steve dims the light on certain areas of the apartment and leaving a soft music playing in the background, a familiar music he used to hear during the war. Remembering all the commandos, he runs a hand on his hair, the sting of nostalgia singing to him. ‘I had a date’, it was all that he needs to feel for his fingers to gently tug and itch to draw, leaning in by the chair by the window, he lets his art consume him. Figures of people he once knew comes to life on the pages he held onto with dear life.

⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃

Somewhere lurking in the shadows, hair flowing like a thread of sunshine blows against the wind. Hidden in darkness, the figure watches the window intently, light dimming as a figure sits down. She recalls the redhead that went out of the building earlier, the familiarity bites at her veins. Hate, vengeance, violence flowed with her. “Yelena, is Captain Rogers there, report soldat.” A rough voice whispers in the intercom in her ear. She looks up at the window before backing away from view “soldat reportazh” she whispers, voice thick with venom and accent. “The captain is here.” She adds before darkness consumes her as the laugh in her intercom barks loudly. This was only the beginning.

⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things lurk in the shadows. Dun dun dunnnnnnnn.
> 
> For the next chapter; more people enter the story, more meetcute, more fluff, more... revelations.


End file.
